Just a Thought
by star dust11
Summary: Not very good, but better than some. Kinda Mary-Sue-ish, I might delete it. I dunno, what do you think again?


The Sixth By: stardust Chapter one: God's Gift  
  
  
  
Elrohir trudged along the muddy ground next to his horse. His brother Elladan and three others did the same behind them. They were the only survivors of a small battle between Elves and Orcs. It was gruesome, for the Orcs seemed untiring, and they only scattered when the morning sun peeked through the clouds.  
  
Elrohir turned around as his brother tapped him on his shoulder. "Do you see that?? It is a rider, in the distance, coming straight for us." Elladan spoke in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Yes I see it. But it is only one rider, and he has a white horse, so it cannot be a Nazgul," Elrohir pointed out.  
  
They stopped talking and went back to walking, waiting for the rider to come to them. When the horse finally galloped up, the small company was happy to see Lord Glorfindel riding up on his white horse.  
  
"Elrohir, I have good tidings from your wife in Rivendell," Glorfindel started. "Your wife told me to come and tell you that Sunday night, she gave birth to your last and first."  
  
"I apologize Lord, but I do not understand," Elrohir stood confused.  
  
Glorfindel laughed. "Good sir, your first daughter was born on Sunday and your wife was so tired she decided that no more children shall be born of Elenna Starshine."  
  
Elrohir was extremely happy. He danced around like a wildman for five whole minutes and then stopped. "My wife, my beautiful wife, she is alright? She is not hurt is she?? And my daughter, what be her name that graces the earth?" Elrohir spoke fast, not even waiting for an answer until Glorfindel stopped to answer.  
  
"Your wife is tired, but very well and not hurt. Your daughter shall grace the earth as Eruanne. Your wife says that 'God's gift' perfectly describes how she feels of a baby girl after bearing you five boys." Glorfindel said.  
  
"Dear brother! I am an uncle to six now! Go and see your wife and lovely first daughter! Your wife I see has given you the gift of naming your child a last name. Go now and do not make them wait!" Elladan spoke joyfully, even after the days fight.  
  
"Thank you brother, but are you sure you will be alright?? Make straight for Rivendell at your own pace, but watch carefully for Orcs. They lurk everywhere these dark days." Elrohir warned. Then he smiled, mounted his horse, and sped off into the distance towards Rivendell with Glorfindel right at his heels.  
  
Two days later, Elrohir galloped through the gates of Imladris with a smile on his face. It was a clear starry night though, and the stars shone brightly. It reminded him of his wife, and now his daughter shall be counted with and in his memories. He walked into a main hallway in the house. He ran to the room where he and his wife had stead, and he ran into his father dead-on as he ran.  
  
"Elrohir! You came swiftly, no doubt about that. And still you run through my halls as though you still fancy yourself a child!" Elrond spoke gently and gracefully, and he hugged his son and congratulated him before he jokingly yelled at his son to hurry to his wife before he got in more trouble.  
  
Elrohir walked this time, to the room he knew so well. Outside the room stood his eldest son, Lavir. He had a huge grin on his face, and opened and held the door for his father. After Elrohir walked into the room, Lavir closed the door and left them alone.  
  
"Your cam so quickly Elrohir!" He heard his wife's voice in the room as clear as a bell, musical and light. At that moment, it felt as though nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
"How dearly I feel for you and our children. And I wished very much to see my newest child, my little Eruanne. Would you give me the honor as to gift her with a last name? I am dreadfully sorry I could not be here for you or her." Elrohir started.  
  
"Of course you may, but name her well, for she deserves it very much." Elenna spoke softly.  
  
Elrohir walked over to the bed where Elenna sat propped up with pillows, holding a small child in her arms. She handed him the child and he looked at her fair and small face. Life seemed to stop, as he held an innocent, guiltless life form in his hands. This was his very own daughter, his own, Eruanne. 


End file.
